Love for Sale
by MissB8604
Summary: [Songfic, Oneshot] Angel goes to work and frees herself.


**Author's Notes: Love for Sale, performed by Vivian Green, written by the great Cole Porter. One of my favorite songs. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons & plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

Angel watched from the fire escape, the sun slowly going down. It was Friday night, the best night in the week for her. Just turning 21 wasn't a bad thing; she could legally get a drink now. Stamping out her cigarette, Angel walked back into her tiny apartment closing the window behind her.

_When the only sound in the empty street,  
Is the heavy tread of the heavy feet  
That belong to a lonesome cop  
I open shop._

Carefully painting her face, Angel looked into the mirror happy with what the result was, but unhappy of where this face was going to be seen. She sat at her vanity, placing her long red wig which, in contrast to her brown skin, looked absolutely breathtaking.

_When the moon so long has been gazing down  
On the wayward ways of this wayward town.  
That her smile becomes a smirk,  
I go to work._

Taking her necessities with her in her black clutch purse, she caught herself a cab. Finally she arrived at her usual spot eyeing it knowingly. She sauntered over to the body guard, whispering her promise if he let her in as she always did. The man eyed her ruefully, opening the rope for her.

_Love for sale,  
Appetizing young love for sale.  
Love that's fresh and still unspoiled,  
Love that's only slightly soiled,  
Love for sale._

She "checked in" with Lady Diana as she liked to call herself and looked about the room that looked liked more of a banquet hall than anything else. She sat at the bar, waiting for whoever decided to come over, whoever wanted her at that moment.

_Who will buy?  
Who would like to sample my supply?  
Who's prepared to pay the price,  
For a trip to paradise?  
Love for sale_

A business man of some sort walked over to her, holding a martini in his hand. He eyed her judgingly, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned to whisper in her ear. "What room?" Angel pulled the hair out of her face, her lip glossed lips illuminating with the dim light. "Follow me lover." She said smiling, taking his hand. Love would have to wait.

_Let the poets pipe of love  
in their childish way,  
I know every type of love  
Better far than they_

She took the key to her room from the "keymaster" who slickly handed her a condom. The man, watched Angel's ass she opened the door tapping every once in while they traveled down the corridor. The room he found out was lavishly furnished, seemingly matching Angel's emerald green dress. Closing the door behind him, the man walked over to Angel who took him in her arms kissing his neck passionately. "You don't play games do you?" "No time for games honey, lay down."

_If you want the thrill of love,  
I've been through the mill of love;  
Old love, new love  
Every love but true love_

She went into her trance like state, moaning when she saw it fit. In her dreams she felt him kiss her back gently, making love to her, not fucking her as they all did. 'God, just make love to me. Somebody fucking make love to me.' This man felt her anxiousness and slowly began to caress her, whispering into her ear. "Relax love, I won't hurt you." She listened, listening to their bodies clap against one another feeling for just a moment, pleasure.

_Love for sale.  
Appetizing young love for sale.  
If you want to buy my wares.  
Follow me and climb the stairs…_

He stood up, leaving her on the bed still trying to catch her breath from the orgasm that had taken a hold of her. He smiled down at her, tracing his finger along her flushed cheek. "Your money is on the dresser." This brought her back to her reality, and at this she sat up, bringing the sheet over her. "What's your name?" Angel swung her legs on the side of the bed, slapping herself back to reality. "What would you like my name to be sweetie?" The man walked over to Angel, holding her face in his hands. "Angel." She watched her lover walked over to the dresser, placing another $500 on the dresser.

_Love for sale._

"Can I see you again Angel?" The man smiled as she nodded to him.

_Love for sale._

"You know where to find me." She said looking at this handsome man intently. "You know, for some reason, I have a feeling you won't be here anymore. Get out of here, this isn't for you." She watched him as he left the room, and for the first time in so long, she cried. She cried for herself, she cried for the love that she deserved and cried because for the first time, she knew something good that waited for her. She had no idea of what it was, but it was there waiting, waiting.

_Love for sale._


End file.
